


It Takes Two

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Consensual, Hyperpregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, author: Lyric Mpreg, labor fetish, multiple pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: He takes your bellybutton in his teeth. Electric nerves spiral through your 40 week belly where inside your active child kicks outward against your sensitive skin. He loves it. He kisses the spot where the foot emerged and moves his hand into your tightness. The thrill makes you arch your back. He kisses the tight expanse of your skin. “Fuck me already,” you say. He gives a last kiss and repositions.





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/138835195980/it-takes-two-by-lyric-mpreg

He takes your bellybutton in his teeth. Electric nerves spiral through your 40 week belly where inside your active child kicks outward against your sensitive skin. He loves it. He kisses the spot where the foot emerged and moves his hand into your tightness. The thrill makes you arch your back. He kisses the tight expanse of your skin. “Fuck me already,” you say. He gives a last kiss and repositions. 

His endowment is everything. Deep, deep, hard it enters. You shudder at it. You mutter at it. You arch your back at it. Your hardened belly pressing up against the shell of his strong torso. Arms grip his arms. Hands clutch his hands. Thrusts thrusted against thrusts, you gasp at it.

Your cervix quenches the pleasure. Your throat moans. He loves you, but fucks you like he doesn’t because he knows you like it that way. He knows how you like it. His hand rubs against your stomach, feeling the child inside. His hand rubs against your stomach, feeling his life inside. His hand rubs against your stomach, feeling his dick inside.

When you cry out he loves it. When you scream he loves it. 

And when the waters break he loves it.

And when you urge him to stop, he loves it.

And when he pins you to the bed and says, “I’m not finished,” you love it.

And when the pain begins you don’t care, because you love it.

You push and so does he, pressing into you, as what he made inside you presses out as he presses in. The way it begins is the way it ends and you can only scream because that’s how it began for you. You weren’t just caught up in the throes, you were throwing it. You wanted the dick and gave yourself to it.

When his dick hits something hard he slows a little. You’re in pain and he kisses your mouth. He says, “I can feel it,” but doesn’t quit it. Finally he cums deep inside and you feel its heat amid all else. He collapses beside you and kisses your lips. “We’ll be the best parents,” he moans. His hand upon your belly. His hand upon his future. 

The white ooze oozes out with the head. Healthy, all that you wanted. A home birth is what you wanted. A little boy is what you wanted, and you got more than you wanted.

Because a half-hour later another contraction starts. 

Your belly, still full and bulging, clenched for a second helping.

“Fuck me again,” you say, delusional and wanting.

This was your fantasy. This is his fantasy. It’s why you’re unassisted. It’s why you and him are all alone with towels beneath you. On your back you cry out, feeling the head descend. He’s inside you, deep and thrusting. You bleed a lot, he’s unforgiving. 

“Keep going,” you say.

“I can’t,” he says as the head pushes him out. He finishes on your deflating belly before picking up the second child and setting it in the crib beside the first. Naked and strong, you look at him. A man holding a child. Already he’s soothing them. Already he’s a father. And you … you’re feeling another contraction. “A third?” he asks and you say, “Yeah babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Lyric Mpreg  
> Credited by request.


End file.
